German Patent 28 53 990 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,536 disclose the preparation of fatty alcohols by a catalytic hydrogenation of fatty acids in the liquid phase. From German patent document DE-A-39 13 387 it is known to catalytically hydrogenate liquid fatty acid methyl esters and to prepare a mixture of fatty alcohols and methanol.